1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a system that creates and provides an index of information stored in video data where the portions of the video data are grouped in an organized structure. The portions of video data are preferably placed into different levels with links to corresponding portions in other levels such that some of the portions are regarded as components of other portions. For example, a recording session includes a plurality of scenes that in turn, each include a plurality of frames. The indexing system of this invention arranges the recording sessions, scenes and frames in an organized structure that reveals the relationships between the various portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of systems are commercially available for storing and accessing video data. Examples include digital video disks, compact disks (i.e., CD ROM) and VHS video tapes. The digital storage medium allow for relatively easy selection of portions of the video data for viewing because of the manner in which the digital data is stored. This is not true, however, for other storage medium such as video tapes where data locations are not directly accessible from any point. One major drawback associated with analog video tapes compared to digital storage medium is that an individual typically needs to scroll through the tape to locate desired portions. This process can be tedious and generally is not accurate. Further, it often proves frustrating and renders editing information on a video tape difficult.
Recent advancemets have been proposed to simplify the task of locating information on analog video storage medium. For example, one system known as the VHS index search system (VISS) places an electronic marker at the beginning of each new recording session on a video tape. Recording sessions can be, for example, movies or different events that are recorded using a recorder. The electronic markers are then utilized by a video player to recognize the beginning of the various sessions. This simplifies the task of moving between different sessions on a video tape when viewing the recorded images or editing the content of a video tape.
While the VISS approach has proved useful in some circumstances, it is not without shortcomings and drawbacks. One limitation on the VISS approach is that it does not permit a user to place identifying information along with the electronic markers. Therefore, without maintaining some separate record of what is contained at each marker, a user is left frustrated trying to locate a particular recorded image. Further, the electronic VISS markers are not distinguishable and do not facilitate locating particular data without an additional record of each pulse.
Other proposals have been made to include identifiers of different portions of video data within a recording session in addition to identifying the beginning point of each session. An example of this is shown in the published European Patent Application EP0424903. Such an arrangement, however, has been limited to digital recording medium such as a CD ROM. Additionally, previous proposals have not provided users with enough flexibility when accessing the video data.
There is a need for an improved video indexing system and particularly one that allows a structured indexing of analog video data. This invention addresses that need while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art.
In general terms, this invention is a video indexing system for indexing portions of video data on a sequentially accessed storage medium for selectively viewing the portions in a chosen order. The portions of video data are indexed in a structured arrangement that allows a user to selectively group different portions and to view the various portions in any chosen order.
A system designed according to this invention includes several basic components. A video player portion reads the video data that is stored on the storage medium and generates signals that correspond to the content of the video data. A recorder portion selectively writes information on the storage medium. A controller communicates with the video player portion and the recorder portion. The controller utilizes the signals from the video player portion and determines locations of the various portions of the video data on the storage medium. The controller directs the recorder portion to assign an identifier to the location of each portion. The controller utilizes operator input and arranges the portions in a structured arrangement where at least a first one of the identifiers is related to a second one of the identifiers such that the portion of video data corresponding to the second identifier is a component of the video portion corresponding to the first identifier.
The controller of this invention can provide an ordered, structured arrangement of the video portions automatically or responsive to a user""s intentions as communicated through a keypad, for example.
Another aspect of this invention is a method of indexing portions of video data for selectively viewing the portions in a chosen order. The method includes several basic steps. First, locations of the portions of the video data on the storage medium is determined. An identifier is assigned to the location of each portion. The identifiers are the arranged into an arrangement wherein at least one of the identifiers is related to another one of the identifiers such that the portions corresponding to the latter identifier is a component of the portion corresponding to the first identifier.
Another aspect of this invention includes placing a number of computer-executable instructions on a computer readable medium so that process steps can be executed by the computer for indexing the video data. The computer-readable medium includes a first program module for determining locations of the portions of the video data on a video storage medium. A second program module is included for assigning an identifier to the location of each portion. A third program module is responsive to user input and provides instructions for arranging the identifiers into an arrangement where at least a first one of the identifiers is related to a second one of the identifiers such that the video portion corresponding to the second identifier is a component of the video portion corresponding to the first identifier.
The inventive video indexing system provides additional detail and more convenient access to a user who desires to view selected portions of the video data. Additionally, the inventive arrangement allows a user greater flexibility in grouping or linking different portions of the video data independent of the physical location of the portions on the storage medium
The various features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the currently preferred embodiment. The drawings that accompany the detailed description can be briefly described as follows.